Avatar: New Genaration
by Mjohndbz
Summary: For generations the Avatar, master of all four elements was able to keep balance in the world. But now that the world is changing more rapidly than ever before, can the Avatar adapt fast enough? Or will a new order of things prevail? If so, will there be a need for a new type of Avatar? (spoilers included for both atla and tlok. Also reviews would be appreciated.)
1. Prelude

Water, Air, Fire and Earth….

Long ago the great avatar Aang along with his comrades defeated the fire nation and ended the 100 year war. The world finally ushered into an era of peace and with the beginning of this new era began changes. Republic city, a city founded with the initiative of avatar Aang became a new type of multicultural society based upon the principles of democracy. But as time went by Aang and his comrades grew old and could no longer supervise the changes they've started and eventually avatar Aang died.

A long time passed and a movement rose viewing benders as a defect in society that should be purged. The new avatar that had finally attained mastery of three elements had no choice but to step up and take action. Even though her training was incomplete Avatar Korra managed to both stop the threat of these extremists and master the final element she had not mastered, air. But Korra's struggles were not at an end. She was soon called to face a conspiracy with the goal of reviving the spirit of evil that had been sealed by the first Avatar, Wan as well as (later on) face the Red Lotus an organization bound to returning the world to its original state of chaos. Both those threats left Korra severely scared both physically and mentally. But that didn't stop her from overcoming both threats and bringing about even more changes. One of them was the reconnection of the physical world with the spirit world. Another significant change that was brought about by the first one was the rebirth of the air nation that was destroyed during the 100 year war. Korra tackled multiple other crises during her lifetime and helped the world enter a state of balance… or so everyone thought!

After the death of Avatar Korra rapid changes occurred in the world. The discovery of spirit energy produced electricity in republic city enabled its quick growth and just as quickly it expanded its territory. It was henceforth known as republic nation and for 20 years it has been the center of both scientific and economic progress. The other nations followed behind in every sector and eventually became heavily dependent on this new nation. It was soon after that the movement against benders began anew! Benders were thrown out of the republic nation and those who refused to leave were swiftly executed. The republic nation had become a non-bender only territory. The rest of the nations quickly took action but against republic nation's overwhelming might there was nothing they could do both in terms of diplomacy and military. In that time of crisis a political figure rose to power, President Meikar. Meikar appeared to be making things better for other nations but in reality he was only getting ready to strike! Proposing a new system of immigration allowing benders to return to the republic nation he put his plan into motion and when the benders were inside the borders of the republic nation he wiped them out without hesitation! An event that was later referred to as the bender purge. Over half the population of benders was eliminated that day. As for the spirit world? The global pollution was increasing due to the irresponsible use of industrial technology which was taking its toll on the spirit world. Because of this the spirits were weakened to a point where they couldn't do anything.

And now that the world needs him most the Avatar is nowhere to be found…


	2. Enemies

The president was sitting alone in his office signing various documents while at the same time reading others. He was that kind of man, a man able to do many things simultaneously and efficiently. President Meikar was a 28 year old man but he looked as though he was far older. So much so in fact, that one could say that he was 40 years old. There was no other distinctive characteristic about him, apart from the vertical scar above his right eyebrow. He also had an averagely sized beard and his build was also average. It was hard to believe that this normal looking man had ordered the slaughter of millions.

A knock in the door interrupted Meikar's work.

"Please come in." He said calmly.

A tall man entered the room. His jacket and his shirt were both black as well as his pants and shoes. His face covered by a hood so nobody could see his facial characteristics. A man clad in black, a true shade.

"You wanted to see me president?" Asked the tall man.

Meikar got up and sat in a table close to his desk "Yes please take a sit chief. There is much to discuss."

The man in black closed the distance between them in three steps, a feat not easy considering the size of the room, then he took a sit as instructed and spoke in a rough silent voice "As the chief of the secret services, you know I can't be here for long."

Meikar sat in the chair in front of the chief and seriously announced "Then I will skip to my point. I need you to resume your search for the Avatar Kli'd."

The black man suddenly stood up in defiance "The Avatar? Are you even listening to yourself?" The chief of the secret services exclaimed.

"Would you keep it down please? You are supposed to be the chief of the S.S.R.N*." Meikar responded with a calm voice.

"Don't give me that! We are wasting valuable resources in this wild goose chase and you know it!" Yelled the tall man clad in black.

"Kli'd I believe I don't have to remind you what's at stake here. The republic nation has many resources to spare and finding the Avatar is NOT a wild goose chase as you call it." Said Meikar with a clearly more serious tone.

"That's not how it is my dear president." Kli'd stated.

"Is that so?" Meikar asked with a sarcastic look on his face.

Kli'd finally getting serious stated "I understand you consider the Avatar to be the prime threat against our nation but…"

Before he could say another word he was violently interrupted "Since you understand Kli'd there is nothing else to discuss regarding this subject. Find the Avatar."

The reply from Kli'd was instant and decisive "That is impossible Meikar."

Meikar stared at Kli'd as if threatening him and then asked "How so? Choose your words carefully."

Kli'd wasn't at all startled, he pulled out a paper out of his handbag in the back of the room and after clearing his throat he spoke in a clear voice "We have reports that indicate that Avatar Korra was poisoned by a mercury based synthetic substance at some point in her life which is estimated around the point where she was 18 years old."

Meikar focused his attention "So what's your point?"

Kli'd continued "At age 18 Korra's life was being targeted by the red lotus. We captured members of the red lotus that surprisingly enough still knew how to make this poison which could supposedly permanently kill the Avatar"

At that point Meikar interrupted "But Avatar Korra wasn't killed."

Kli'd shook his head in confirmation "However Avatar Korra was never able to completely remove this substance from her body leading us to believe that although it didn't kill her it prevented the Avatar from being reborn."

Meikar pulled his beard a couple of times processing the information "Very well Kli'd. Interrogate them further in order to learn how to make this substance ourselves. If we can weaponize it there will be no need to worry about the Avatar whether your theory is correct or not."

Kli'd shook his head again "Already on it."

Meikar looking satisfied enough poured a cup of coffee "Now on to our main subject. How is the infiltration in the bender supporting factions going?"

Kli'd took a sip out of his own coffee "Done. We will begin the operation to scatter them soon enough."

Finally looking pleased Meikar said "Make sure to keep me updated regarding this situation."

Kli'd finished his cup of coffee and placed it in the wooden table next to him "There is also the matter of the mercenaries. If they keep increasing they will eventually outnumber our army." Kli'd expressed his concern.

"Don't worry too much about it Kli'd. After all we could always hire one group to take out the other and besides only a few of them are really equipped for combat. They wouldn't stand a chance against our police much less our army."

"Still it would be a problem if they joined the bender supporting factions."

"That's why we keep them under constant surveillance. However if you are that concerned send your men to infiltrate them too." Meikar proposed.

"I'll pass. We are short handed as it is spying on all the other nations and the bender supporting factions." Kli'd moved towards the door and after picking up his handbag he wished the president a good day and left. The president now alone in the room got up from the chair he was sitting on and sat on the one in front of his desk, he then poured another cup of coffee and again dived into documents that were piling up in the side of his desk.

*Secret Services of the Republic Nation


	3. The Mercenary

"You have to do it Zwei!"

"No! I am not ready and you know it!"

"The world cannot wait!"

"It will have to! Besides this is my choice to make! You had your chance woman!"

"Very well. Lead this world to ruin. See if I care! But you will get no more help from us Zwei!"

"Good! Leave then like the coward you are! And take all of them with you! I am my own man and no one is going to change that not even you!"

The woman had left and there was silence in the empty space. Then the man named Zwei started falling inexplicably. In front of him only darkness and from it came a sinister voice "Come to me boy! Be devoured by darkness! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The man woke up in his bed dripped in sweat, breathing heavily. "Another damned dream. DAMN!" He yelled hitting his bedside table "Great! I broke it again. If this keeps up I'll have to take a loan just to buy new bedside tables." the man laughed at his bad joke knowing that nobody else would.

Zwei was a mercenary that was infamous for his bad sense of humor and temper. He was a middle height ripped man with dark black hair and jade green eyes. One could call him a handsome person if not for the various scars in his body, the black circles under his eyes and his clearly unkempt hair. His clothes were another issue, a black skintight shirt under his bulletproof vest, he was also wearing an old black cloak over his vest that has seen a lot of combat and finally standard issue military pants and boots all black of course. You wouldn't call these clothes the clothes of a handsome man, but then again he never did care about appearances. After complaining for about ten minutes in front of his mirror for not being able to get rid of the black circles under his eyes, he wore his clothes and left his apartment.

"Another great day in the life of a mercenary." he murmured sarcastically "I might as well point a gun in my head and pull the trigger. But then again I think I better not give them the satisfaction. Right Lura?"

He asked looking at the direction of a dark alley close by "You are no fun boss. You could at least pretend to not notice me!" Said a dark blue haired woman coming out of the alley.

"Not a chance Lura! As you leader it's my responsibility to keep you competent at all times. I cannot allow you to slack off even when you are fooling around. Always be on your guard when you are tailing someone, even me."

Lura's eyes opened wide "Did you just use the word competent? Using big words today I see. Is it to celebrate the occasion?"

Zwei looked uninterested "What are you talking about now huh? What occasion?"

Lura paused for a minute looking completely baffled

"What's with that face Lura?"

"You really don't remember?"

"Remember what damn it?"

Lura started laughing hysterically "You really are an idiot hahahahaha!"

Zwei pulled out his gun looking completely infuriated "You've got three seconds to explain yourself before I plant one between your eyes!"

"It's your birthday boss!"

Zwei dropped his gun "Oh… I suppose that is a normal thing to remember."

"No kidding!" Lura exclaimed.

"But…" said Zwei grabbing Lura by the hair "if you call me an idiot again you little bitch. I'll make sure you regret it." Zwei added quite seriously.

"Alright alright! Could you please let me go now?"

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No. I'll drag you like this until we reach the barracks so you can learn some manners."

"Fine." Sighed Lura. "However boss. You might want to consider letting me go anyway."

At that moment Zwei felt a gun pointed at his general crotch area.

"I see. You picked up my gun." Said Zwei highly amused.

"Now who is dropping his guard boss?" Lura asked sarcastically.

"I wonder…" Said Zwei.

At that moment Zwei tripped Lura causing her to start falling. In that instant he turned his hand that was grabbing Lura's hair resulting in her spinning mid-air. However Lura was able to turn that to her advantage. Using the momentum of the spin she kicked Zwei in the jaw and landed on her feet. She then proceeded to try and point the gun at him but she couldn't make it. Zwei instantly kicked the gun out of her hand when she landed and jumped forward grabbing the gun (mi-air) and Lura's hair simultaneously ending that brief exchange.

"Nice try Lura! But you still have a long way to go before you can match me!" Zwei bragged.

"Whatever you say, you cocky bastard." Lura whispered.

Zwei pulled her hair "Aaahh! You bastard!" Lura yelled.

"Oh sorry. Didn't I mention I have excellent hearing?"Zwei said while laughing.

The pedestrians looked at the two of them arguing whether they are insane or some kind of street performers. Unfazed by the reactions of the crowd Zwei kept dragging Lura towards the barracks.


	4. The Dark Ravens

"Yo chief! Good morning." The tall dark skinned man exclaimed as soon as he saw Zwei. However he had a baffled look in his face and so he went ahead and asked "Chief. Why are you dragging Lura by her hair?"

"Because she is a bitch and she attacked me." Zwei calmly stated.

"Again! This is the seventh time this month!" said the dark skinned man kind of surprised.

"Shut up Raizu! He was the one pulling me by the hair in the first place! He started it!" Lura yelled.

"What are you two? Like twelve? Let her go already chief." Raizu firmly stated.

"Fine." Said Zwei in compromise "But you'll be in charge of supervising her today Raizu." Zwei said in a clear, serious voice.

"If that's an order I have no choice."

"It is."

"Fine then chief. I'm on it."

"Has the client arrived yet Raizu?"

"Yes. 20 minutes ago"

"Good. Let's hear his job offer then." Zwei said clearly getting fired up.

The three mercenaries walked at a steady pace while moving through the barracks. The smell of gunpowder and the buzz created by the rest of their comrades was their constant companion. Finally arriving at their destination they entered the large greenhouse looking building.

"You have certainly taken your time leader. I hope that time was at least well spend in preparation for this mission." Said the hooded serious looking man.

"You worry too much Akmar. But in a sense pummeling Lura is a good form of preparation." Zwei responded to the hooded man's concern.

Lura looked agitated but she didn't respond to Zwei's provocation. Raizu was pleased with this development whereas Zwei looked a bit dissatisfied.

"Anyway. Where is this client of ours Akmar?"

"Right this way leader."

They started heading for the conference hall where the client was located. They quickly arrived and there they found their client next to another member of their mercenary group a woman named Silma.

"I am pleased you could finally join us mister Zwei."

"Pardon this small delay mister Lao. We are at your disposal."

The businessman looking gentleman named Lao raised one of his eyebrows.

"I see. So you are not just a bunch of muscle heads after all. Judging by this woman's company I assumed so. Pardon me as well for this misunderstanding."

Zwei knew the gig. Lao was trying to get under their skin in order for him to assess whether they were proper businessmen themselves. Clearly it was already working on Silma's case. Zwei gave her a meaningful stare. Silma understood and tried to calm down. Then Zwei started speaking again.

"Mister Lao the way I view it we are also a type of business. Naturally we need to be a bit civilized when it is required." Zwei said just what he knew Lao wanted to hear. The rest of the group was yet again amazed by Zwei's transformation from a vulgar mercenary to a skilled leader and businessman. He had done it more than a couple of times in the past and it was arguably the most crucial factor for their mercenary group's success.

A grin formed in Lao's face. That's when Zwei knew they already got the job.

"I see. Very admirable of you mister Zwei. Now then, let's get down to business." While saying that Lao fixed his glasses and his eyes went sharper. Everyone on the room got the drift. It was time to start negotiating the various details of the job such as the required manpower, the equipment their employer could provide and most importantly their reward.

"If it's all the same to you mister Zwei I would like for you to introduce the present members of your mercenary group."

"Very well mister Lao. The tall, dark skinned, muscular man on my left is Raizu. He is skilled with every type of heavy firearm ranging from light machine guns to bazookas. He is also as you may already have assumed a very powerful hand-to-hand combatant."

"I see. What about the blue haired lady on your right?"

"This here is Lura. If I had to classify her I'd say she is a gunslinger able to use her high mobility and excellent SMG and handgun skills to quickly dispose of any enemy. Her only weakness is as you can probably tell her overall lack of power."

Lura looked pleased with the description of her skills so she expressed no objection. Zwei was rather relieved because Lura's objection usually ended up in a commotion.

Lao fixed his glasses again while he was processing the information.

"Pretty impressive I'd say for such a small framed woman."

Lura looked pleased at the praise.

"What about the threatening looking man behind you?"

"This is the most skilled doctor in our group. His name is Akmar and he was born in the fire nation. His skills range from treating minor injuries to high level surgeries. But make no mistake he is also a very skilled combatant able to use any type of blade and as an added bonus he is a master chi blocker."

"Surprising. I thought this man would be an assassin but he is actually a skilled doctor. Another lesson in not judging a book by its cover. What is your relationship with firearms mister Akmar?"

"Well, sir Lao. I prefer not to use them but I am relatively competent with both handguns and sniper rifles."

"Your hate of guns is understandable considering your position. However I find it quite reassuring that you can use them."

"And last but not least mister Lao I introduce to you the actual assassin of our group miss Silma of the northern water tribe. She is highly skilled with any type of silenced firearm. It doesn't matter what it is, from a silenced pistol to a silenced shotgun or even a high power sniper rifle she can use them flawlessly. She can also use boomerangs, staffs, needles and bows to eliminate a target. In fact, if you came here with an assassination job then the rest of us are pretty much useless to you."

Silma didn't react at all to being praised however Zwei had a feeling that if they left her five minutes alone with Lao she would be very pleased. To everyone's surprise Lao was unfazed by the true nature of the woman he was insulting 20 minutes ago.

"Well I can assure you that I am not here with an assassination request. This is good for you though because I have no use for an uncivilized assassin."

Silma didn't look angry anymore. She looked more like impressed by Lao's fearless nature. She bowed her head slightly in respect.

Lao noticed and added "But I could be wrong about the uncivilized part." Lao paused and fixed his glasses.

Silma looked a bit satisfied now that Lao had returned her respect.

Lao finished fixing his glasses and asked "What about you mister Zwei? What are you skilled at?"

"Well I don't like to brag but apart from high level medical skills I can do pretty much everything my colleagues in this room can do and if you don't trust me they can attest to that."

"No I believe you. After all I would not be here if I didn't trust you right?"

"I guess you are right mister Lao."

Lao then focused his stare at Zwei "Is that all there is to know about you mister Zwei?"

Zwei flinched at the unexpected question.

"What do you mean mister Lao?"

"Just what I said mister Zwei." Lao focused his stare even further "Is that all there is to know about you?"

Zwei recomposed himself and simply answered "Yes."

Lao seemed to have been reassured.

"Very well ladies and gentlemen the five of you are hired. As you can probably understand by now I already know the number of successful jobs this organization has completed and based on your personal statements I have concluded that you five members of the mercenary organization Dark Ravens will be the ones to take on this extremely important job. Do you accept?"

Everyone on the room shook their head in confirmation apart from Zwei.

"What about you mister Zwei?"

"Of course mister Lao. Now that we've come this far what choice do I have?"

In the coming days the five mercenaries would discover how truly important this job was.


	5. Birthday

After the group had finished negotiating the final details of the job with Lao they left the building.

"1.000.000?" yelled Lura. "Who pay's that kind of money for five mercenaries?"

"She is right chief. Something about this job smells worse than a soaked tigerdillo." Raizu remarked.

"There is no helping it." Zwei said with a tone of dissatisfaction in his voice. "There might be only five of us participating in this job, but we still have the maintenance expenses for the base and our vehicles. Not to mention the salary of all the people in this base."

"Well if you put it like that leader, it seems like we got the short end of the deal." Akmar observed.

"Yeah." Zwei sighed.

At that point Zwei realized that they were on one of their abandoned warehouses. The place was completely dark. In addition, now that he was thinking about it, there was no one in the barracks as they walked to reach this place. Then the realization hit him. It was his birthday!

"Oh you BASTAR…" His yell was violently interrupted by the cheers of his comrades that were all there. Everybody was wishing him "Happy birthday" and was smiling as though there was no worry in the world. Zwei was grateful for this childish surprise, although he didn't show it and was constantly swearing at his colleagues, but a bittersweet smile soon formed in the man's face.

"So how do you like your little party boss?" Lura asked.

"I told you guys! I don't like this kind of thing and we have a job to do tomorrow. We need to be at top shape." Zwei complained.

"Oh come on! It's only 21:00! It was also a bitch to organize this thing without you noticing us! So at least be a little grateful." Lura also complained.

"Is that why you've been attacking me all the time?"

"So you figured it out huh? Damn! Now I have to find another way to distract you next time."

Zwei let out a small laugh. "Ok I get it! Thank you very much for trying to shoot me in the crotch."

"And?" Lura eagerly asked.

"And for this party. Also thank the others on my account."

"Ok!" Lura said giggling.

"Also. Could you guys leave me alone for a bit?" Zwei said looking sad.

Lura got a bit concerned seeing him like that but she responded positively and quickly left.

Zwei was now sitting alone outside the warehouse, staring at the midnight sky. Then he murmured something.

"I made it through another year dad. As of today I'll be 24. And I…" a tear dripped down from his eye. Then he averted his gaze from the sky and looked at republic city "…still don't know what to do about this mess of a world I am living in." He said in a sad tone.

"Republic city. So much for a city blessed by the Avatar." Zwei said in a sarcastic tone.

"The Avatar huh?" He paused. "I wonder what the Avatar would do."

"Then why don't you ask yourself Zwei?"

Zwei turned around in surprise. Yes, he had seen that man before many times. A bald man in his late forties dressed in traditional air nation garments and with an arrow shaped blue tattoo in his hands and head.

"What do you want Aang?" Zwei asked swiftly.

"What's with that face? I was only here to wish you happy birthday."

"Bullshit." Zwei seriously stated. "You are only here to tell me what to do. Aren't you?"

"I would call it more like…giving advice." Aang said and then made a stupid grin.

"I'll say it again then. I don't need it." Zwei stated in an absolute tone.

"Listen Zwei. I am not Korra. Whatever differences you two have I suggest you sort it out with her." Aang calmly stated.

"So you heard that little disagreement?" Zwei asked.

"If you call that little, then you have a very warped sense of scale." Aang remarked.

Zwei remained silent.

"So. Will you listen to me then?" Aang asked in a clear voice.

"Fine airbender. But the second I feel like you might be manipulating me in any way I am leaving." Zwei said and proceeded to sit down.

"You look conflicted to me Zwei. You have not been meditating at all lately."

"I don't have time for such insignificant things."

"Insignificant? One as conflicted as yourself has no right to judge the path to enlightenment so hastily!" Aang said clearly angry at Zwei's remark.

"There are more than one ways to enlightenment."

"True. But notice that to give such a clear answer you had to meditate yourself." Aang announced triumphantly.

Sure enough. Even if Zwei hadn't realized it right away, before he answered he was sitting in a meditating position.

"Fair enough." Zwei said in admitting his defeat. "What did you mean by conflicted then?"

"I cannot answer that Zwei. You have to look deep inside your own self to find that answer."

"Again with the cryptic answers huh? This is pointless." Zwei complained and started getting up.

"Wait!" Aang yelled. "I will skip to my point."

Zwei sat down again "About damn time!"

"Zwei. I am not asking you to be the Avatar nor am I telling you exactly what to do and how to do it. Each era is different and so must be the Avatar in order to be able to keep balance."

"Hence the circle of rebirth." Zwei interrupted.

Aang smiled "Yes you are correct. When I said you were conflicted I meant just that. You are not certain whether or not the current actions you are taking are the ones best defining you. That is what you should answer to yourself."

Zwei looked troubled.

"Also, not bending is fine but limiting your senses to this pathetic state you are now is not! Open your mind and you will be able to determine what the right path is."

"So what you're basically saying is to enhance myself with bending without using it in a way that people can perceive."

Aang looked kind of baffled "Hmm… as I said… open your mind."

Zwei started laughing "You are losing you edge old man hahahaha!"

"Well I am dead Zwei. So now it's your turn."

"Fine then old man. Just wait and see! I'll show you how it's done!"

"Looking forward to it!" Aang said with a big smile.

Zwei got up "Well then, I better get back to the party. Those idiots will destroy the warehouse if I leave them alone for too long."

"I'll leave you to it then."

"Why are you still smiling?"

"You looked like you were having fun in there."

"Meh, maybe a little."

"Cherish these moments Zwei. They are the ones that will always give you comfort." Aang said with a nostalgic look on his face.

"Ok. Thank you… master Aang." Zwei bowed.

"Anytime kid!" Aang said and then vanished.

Zwei stretched "I'm surprised I could see Aang right now. I thought that my spiritual awareness dropped since I stopped training. Guess not." Still a bit surprised by Avatar Aang's visit he couldn't help but to feel grateful for it. It helped him sort many things out.

Zwei stretched again. "Alright let's go back!" Zwei announced in higher spirits than before.

Entering the warehouse he started yelling "Alright you maggots listen up. I want this place cleaned ASAP and everyone home in their beds in at most three hours. GET TO IT!"

"YES SIR!" everyone responded simultaneously in true military fashion.

After everyone was done with the cleaning they left wishing Zwei "Happy birthday" for one last time before they went home to await the new day.


	6. The Plan

"DAD!" the boy screamed amidst the chaos.

There was no response.

Only dead bodies, dead bodies everywhere.

The boy after desperately looking found his dad.

"Dad! Mom and brother they are…" tears started flowing from the boys eyes.

"It's okay son…we had…a good life." The middle aged man made an effort to speak clearly, but his wounds didn't allow him to.

"But dad! Your arm and your legs are…" the boy couldn't finish the sentence again, the shock of his father's dying body was too much for him to bear.

"Listen son…you…..have to live." The man gasped.

"I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" the boy roared.

"Son! Don't… lose yourself… live… a happy life…for….all… of…us…." The man spoke his final words while holding his sons hand and before slipping into the void his eyes were full of love and hope, because his son was alive.

The boy felt his father's grip loosen. He saw his eyes closing. His tears could not be stopped, his anger could not be measured and all the remaining hope he had was extinguished.

But he would survive! He would survive to take vengeance! He would survive for his father's sake and he would survive to fix this broken world!

* * *

><p>As the sun rose in republic city so did Zwei, Lura, Raizu, Akmar and Silma. Each of them prepared and double-checked their equipment and then headed for the barracks.<p>

"Good morning everyone!" Lura said in her usual cheerful tone.

She was completely ignored by the rest of the party though.

"Hellooooooo? Is anyone in there?" She asked while hitting Zwei's head.

Zwei's temper got the better of him again. He grabbed Lura by her hair and while she complained he started yelling "If you got time for wishes maybe you have some time to spare to actually do some work!" Then Zwei let go of her hair and was back to checking the fuel levels of their armored vehicle.

Lura lowered her head and hesitantly asked "So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to assess whether or not we have enough SMG ammo. Also maintain the magazines."

"Yes, sir."

After they finished with their preparations they called Lao. He arrived on the dot and not a minute later from the time Zwei had specified.

"Good morning mister Zwei."

"Good morning mister Lao."

Lao then took a look around. He saw the equipment the five members of the Dark Ravens had on them as well as the fully loaded armored vehicle. He looked pleased enough so he proceeded to say:

"I see you are taking this job quite seriously everyone. I am pleased."

"We aim to please sir." Akmar said.

"Where is the cargo mister Lao?" Zwei asked.

"Right this way ladies and gentlemen."

The party followed Lao behind the warehouse and there they saw a giant bus-looking armored vehicle.

"What is this Lao?" Zwei asked in a demanding tone.

"Your cargo Zwei." Lao responded sharply.

"This looks like triple the amount that we agreed on."

"Maybe it is."

"Then our payment needs to be tripled as well." Zwei announced.

"How so?" Lao asked feigning curiosity.

"With this big a cargo and with the amount of manpower and firepower that we have, the risk of this job has just been raised astronomically. So naturally the price needs to reflect that." Zwei explained.

"Fine then." Lao agreed. "But you'll have to also let me join your group."

Zwei looked shocked. What kind of a term was that? A businessman wanting to go on a mercenary mission? It seemed ridiculous.

"This is no time for jokes Lao." Zwei finally stated after thinking for a bit.

"Oh but I assure you I am quite serious." Lao claimed.

Zwei then moved closer to Lao and when he was just a couple of inches away he said:

"Listen Lao. I don't know what kind of game you think you are playing, but I will not risk my comrades lives just to satisfy your whims."

"Do not worry Zwei. Think of me as an expendable member of your team. In this mission you'll be the one calling the shots. In other words, what you say goes. Is that acceptable? I for one believe it's worth the 3.000.000 reward."

"You are not our real client. You're a proxy." Zwei observed.

"Proxy is a strong word I am more like a… representative, so to speak. Oh and the others need not know about this okay?"

Zwei was clearly pissed. But at this point there was no turning back.

"Fine Lao. What I say goes." Zwei said while giving Lao a threatening stare.

Lao shook his head in agreement.

"But I cannot have you jeopardize my party or this mission. So I assume you have some combat experience? I believe you took this into consideration when making your little…proposal?" Zwei asked quite sarcastically.

"Of course. Unlike the republic nations citizens we of the earth kingdom serve our country. I have served the military and although I am not allowed to reveal my rank or my unit I believe this should be enough to satisfy you." Lao stated.

"Not quite." Zwei said. "Take this gun and hit the small mark of the dark ravens in these boxes in the distance." Zwei commanded, giving Lao one of his handguns.

"Yes sir." Lao responded unfazed.

Lao took the gun and after inspecting it he took the safety off and holding it only with his right hand pointed it at the box. After that, he instantly shot the black raven marking on the box.

"Here is your gun sir." Lao said satisfied.

"Not bad. You hit the raven's eye with almost zero aiming time." Zwei observed.

"I would have shot sooner, but your gun has surprisingly high recoil for a handgun. It handles almost as if it were a rifle." Lao said slightly surprised.

"Yet you still fired it with one arm. You're a tough one I'll give you that. I though only chief, I and Silma could fire these handguns with one arm." Raizu said patently impressed.

"So leader. Are you going to tell us what that was about?" Akmar asked.

"Lao will be joining the team for this job."

"Who? Our client? Why?" Lura asked dropping the magazines she was loading out of surprise.

"Beats me. But he claimed he has combat experience and we could always use an extra hand." Zwei said trying to conceal the real reason behind Lao's addition to the team.

Silma showed Zwei her watch and then pointed at the vehicles.

Zwei immediately understood "Silma is right let's get going."

After entering the vehicle Zwei started explaining the plan again so Lao could also hear it, because he wasn't in the morning meeting.

"Alright! Let's go through it once more. We will take the Yung-Dao path under the train tracks in order to arrive at the earth kingdom at precisely three days from now."

"Have we got clearance for that?" Lao asked.

"No. Before we pass, Silma and Akmar will go into the boarder building and knock out all the guards without being seen of course."

"These are trained guards though! There is a high probability that they will be able to call for reinforcements before Silma and Akmar can take all of them out." Lao observed.

"Correct. That's where you and I come in. We will deactivate the buildings power supply in order to limit their communication options. Then before they can act we'll be on our merry way."

"But won't they be able to trace you guy's through the vehicle type?"

"Not really. It's the most used armored vehicle in military activity throughout the entire republic nation. Plus it isn't registered so we could always leave it somewhere without any real consequences."

"Okay I am pretty much covered." Lao said while fixing his glasses.

"Now for the second stage of the plan." Zwei continued.

"After we completely exit the republic nation's territory there is a high probability we'll be attacked by bandits. That is why at least two of us will constantly watch the entire area using the sniper rifles in the vehicle."

Lao didn't interrupt this time.

"The rest will of course have some sleep in the meantime and that also includes the drivers. Additionally there will be four to five stops in which we can eat, check our equipment again and naturally answer natures call."

Nobody laughed.

"Well I thought it was funny…" Zwei said disappointed.

"Anyway, that's about it. Any questions?"

Everyone responded negatively.

"Alright then. Let's go!"

"Yes sir!" Everyone responded.

After that they started the engines and headed for the boarder building.


End file.
